1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to infant nursery articles, specifically to covers and blankets.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore the only wrap used to keep the new born baby warm during his sleeping periods was a flannel or flannelette blanket. It is customarily 30'.times.40' (about 76 cm.times.102 cm) large and is generally available under the name of "Receiving Blanket". The baby is usually placed on this blanket diagonally and covered first by the lower corner of the blanket (FIG. 1A) and then by the two side corners (FIG. 1B). At colder temperatures, an additional blanket is used for a further cover. The receiving blanket also serves in handling the young infant by adults (for instance during his/her feeding times). As the infant grows, the receiving blanket is discarded, and a normal warm blanket takes its place during the baby's sleeping periods (day or night).
Either of these articles can only work satisfactorily under one condition, which is that the baby would not move. However, as anybody who ever took care of an infant would confirm, the reality is quite to the contrary. From the earliest age, it is the nature of every healthy infant to move. She/he kicks, waves arms, and stretches and wriggles his/her body, often quite vigorously. These movements are not only signs of vitality, but are also necessary for the baby's health: it is a well known fact that many babies suffer from constipation if not able to move vigorously. It follows that in handling the baby during the wakeful periods, the receiving blanket unwounds easily, slips, and is often more bother than help. Similarly, during the infant's sleep time, the receiving blanket left loose enough to allow for movements necessary for her/his health, gets frequently unstuck. If, on the other hand, the baby is firmly tucked in the blanket in order to stay warm the baby's movements are forcefully restricted, and he/she becomes understandably uncomfortable.
The situation is not much improved when the infant is old enough not to need the receiving blanket, because the generally used baby blanket very rarely stays in place as the infant moves in her/his sleep. In colder climates, to prevent ailments resulting from exposure to the cold air (not only common cold but also more serious illnesses, like for example bladder infection, which may become recurring), the mother or whoever is taking care of the baby has to correct this situation several times during the night. This, again, is an experience which is very common, and also very commonly complained about.
These disadvantages of a square piece of cloth known as Receiving Blanket which:
a) does not fulfill its purpose of keeping the baby warm without restricting his/her movements and making him/her uncomfortable, sometimes even extremely so, and PA1 b) is often more a hindrance than help in handling the baby (and most female visitors love to handle a baby); PA1 a) would not stay in place and keep the baby warm without frequent checking, PA1 b) inconveniences the persons who take care of the baby by interrupted sleep and resulting tiredness, and c) can result in cold related illnesses if proper care is not taken,
and also the disadvantages of a commonly sold baby blanket which:
made those to whom I presented my invention as a gift quite enthusiastic